For Soulaxe
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 2a | EpNum = 18 | OverallNum = 38 | Playdate = 2019-07-06 | CampaignDate = 10 Eleint, 1488 DR | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the eighteenth episode of the second campaign (part 1) of Plan B. Synopsis Previously in the ''Forgotten Realms'' * In the ice caverns deep below the floating Skyreach Castle, Plan B meets the white dragon Glazhael the Cloudchaser, and avoid a confrontation through flattery and wyvern sacrifice. Navigating their way to the main levels of Skyreach Castle, they also meet Blagothkus the Cloud Giant and Rezmir the Black. * Inside Rezmir's chambers, Wilnan captures a glimpse of his mentor, Hegron Grisk, who shortly after delivers a note asking Wilnan and his companions to rendezvous with him on the upper level of the castle after dark. * Only moments after meeting with Hegron and learning of his involvement with the Cult of the Dragon, an assailant attacks him from the mist. The attacker is revealed to be Abel, Krisella's deceased foster father now resurrected as a revenant consumed by revenge. * Abel tells Krisella that Hegron is responsible for his death and the death of her parents, acts he committed under the alias "The Crimson Blade". Krisella and Abel launch at Hegron, while the rest of the party is shortly after attacked by both Rezmir and the castle's guardian: a vampire. The battle ends with Abel disappeared, Hegron escaping in a panic, Krisella unconscious, Rezmir dead, and the vampire transformed into mist and fading into the fog. Episode Recap Wilnan runs after Hegron, descending to the lower level of the castle, but is impeded by the thick fog and soon after returns to the party. Mekssa and Skaus turn to deal with Rezmir's corpse, seeing that it has immolated and turned to ash. Skaus scatters the ashes and places her robes in his pack. They carry Krisella's body to their chambers to rest. Meanwhile, the heroes go to Rezmir's chamber to retrieve a chest she keeps on her desk, only to be attacked by her loyal guard drakes and an enchanted rug of smothering. Skaus manages to banish the rug for a moment, buying them enough time to dispatch the drakes and abscond with the chest, which they find too difficult to open. While the rest of the party rests, Krisella wakes and has a short conversation with Skaus, who is keeping watch. As she turns to go back to sleep, the disappearing wall vanishes, revealing Abel and Hegron on the balcony. Hegron appears battered within an inch of his life, and his fingers have all been severed. Abel holds Hegron's flaming sword to his throat, and tells Krisella that this is her opportunity to exact revenge for her parents' and his deaths. Krisella wakes Wilnan, stating that she wanted him to have an opportunity to say goodbye to his "father", a luxury she was not afforded. As Krisella begins to cross the room towards Hegron, Wilnan casts zephyr strike. Upon seeing the spell cast, Abel warns Wilnan to not take another step or Hegron will die. Wilnan ignores the warning and begins dashing towards them. Abel proves true to his word, and thrusts the flaming sword through Hegron's throat before tossing his body off the balcony. His pace unaffected, Wilnan tackles Abel off the balcony. Krisella runs to look over the edge, finding that all three figures have been swallowed by the mist. Abel casts dimension door and teleports back to the balcony. He apologizes to Krisella for not allowing her to deliver the killing blow. She embraces him, and expresses her hope that he can now be at peace. Abel reaches his hand out to touch her cheek, but hesitates upon seeing his withered and lifeless skin. After a moment of silence, Abel mentions that he was able to extract one last piece of information from Hegron: if Abel and Krisella truly want justice for the crimes Hegron committed, then they need to seek out the Iron Throne and a woman named Sfena. He then leaps off the balcony. Krisella watches as his body disintegrates into dust and is carried off by the wind. Skaus accuses Krisella of changing her nature for the worse. He pulls off his Plan B patch and throws it over the edge. Krisella snaps back in anger, asking what she could have done differently and that no action on her part would have changed the outcome. She then rips off her patch as well and throws it at Skaus's feet, which he calmly kicks off the edge. Krisella sits awake on the balcony for the rest of the night. At late morning, an ogre comes to their door and tells them that Blagothkus wants to speak with them. Krisella and Brynhui stay behind, while Skaus and Mekssa go to meet with Blagothkus. He asks if they had something to do with Rezmir's disappearance, and Skaus shows him Rezmir's robes. The giant makes a request: kill or chase off the dragon and eliminate the rest of the cultists, and he will make his castle available as a means of conveyance to the party. He also offers the services of two his allies: a triton sorcerer named Dhunnus and a goliath barbarian named Cable. The heroes agree. They regroup and ascend the tower where the vampire rests. Once in her chambers, they are attacked by both Sandesyl and her two spawn. The heroes manage to destroy her coffin, afflicting her with such grief that she transforms into a bat and flies out into the sunlight, where she burns to death. They decide to rest in her chambers and turn their sights to their next task: defeating the white dragon, Glazhael the Cloudchaser. Featured Characters Plan B * Brynhui * Krisella * Mekssa * Patrick / Patka * Skaus * Wilnan New * Cable * Dhunnus Dugollath Returning * Abel * Blagothkus * Hegron * Sandesyl Morgia Mentioned * Glazhael * Rezmir the Black Loot Skyreach Castle Hegron * flametongue rapier (taken by Skaus)